Can't Wait to be Queen/Gallery
cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (1).png|Kion growls at Kiara cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (2).png|Kion argues with his older sister cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (3).png|Kiara responds to Kion's demand cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (4).png|Kiara orders Kion to leave cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (5).png|Kiara and Kion face off cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (6).png|Kiara glares at Kion cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (7).png|Kion claims that Kiara can't tell him what to do cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (8).png|Simba approaches his children cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (9).png|Simba explains the situation to Kion and Kiara cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (10).png|Kiara's reaction to Simba's news cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (11).png|Kion's reaction to Simba's news cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (12).png|Simba with his children cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (13).png|Simba quietly mourns Aminifu cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (14).png|Kiara and Kion mourn Amimfu cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (15).png|Simba eplains Aminifu's role in the revival of the Pride Lands cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (16).png|Kion and his older sister listen to their father cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (17).png|Simba declares that Aminifu's part in the Circle of Life is complete cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (18).png|Leaves cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (19).png|Kiara asks Simba how long he'll be gone cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (20).png|Kiara admits that she's nervous about her temporary rulership cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (21).png|Simba tenderly nuzzles Kiara cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (22).png|Kiara returns Simba's affection for her cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (23).png|Kion watches the exchange between Simba and Kiara cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (24).png|Simba notices and includes Kion in his faith for Kiara's rule cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (25).png|Kion smiles at Simba cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (26).png|Kiara startled at Simba referring to her as "Queen" cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (27).png|Kiara on the peak of Pride Rock cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (28).png|Kiara watches her parents depart for Kilio Valley cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (29).png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu depart for Kilo Valley cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (30).png|Nala gently questions Simba cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (31).png|Simba with Nala and Zazu as they head for Kilio Valley cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (32).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (33).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (34).png|Nala smiles at Simba cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (35).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (36).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (37).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (38).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (39).png|Nala calls back to Zazu cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (40).png|Mzingo emerges cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (41).png|Mzingo in the Pride Lands cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (42).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (43).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (44).png|Simba laments on his role in Aminifu's funeral cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (45).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (46).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (47).png|Nala bends down to talk to Zazu cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (48).png|Nala and Zazu glance at Simba cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (49).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (50).png|Zazu approaches Twiga cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (51).png|Twiga nudges a hyrax cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (52).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (53).png|Twiga, Zazu, and a hyrax bow to Simba cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (54).png|Simba acknowledges their respect cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (55).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (56).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (57).png|Simba and Zazu during Duties of the King cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (58).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (59).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (60).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (61).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (62).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (63).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (64).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (65).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (66).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (67).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (68).png|Simba presides over the marriage of Muhanga and Muhangus cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (69).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (70).png|Simba coaches the mongooses cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (71).png|Simba listens to the zebras' pleas cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (72).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (73).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (74).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (75).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (76).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (77).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (78).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (79).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (80).png|Zazu has managed to cheer Simba up cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (81).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (82).png|Simba judges the hippo's belly flopping cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (83).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (84).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (85).png|Simba advises a confused chimpanzee cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (86).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (87).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (88).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (89).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (90).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (91).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (92).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (93).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (94).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (95).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (96).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (97).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (98).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (99).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (100).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (101).png|Simba becomes downhearted once again cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (102).png|Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga discuss Kiara's temporary rulership cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (103).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (104).png|Bunga with Fuli and Beshte cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (105).png|Kion approaches his team cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (106).png|Kion questions on Ono's absence cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (107).png|Kion and his friends watch Ono fly past them cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (108).png|Ono flying past his friends cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (109).png|Kion and his friends watch Ono fly past them cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (110).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (111).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (112).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (113).png|Ono cleans his feathers cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (114).png|Kion and his friends approach Ono cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (115).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (116).png Turningaround.png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (117).png|Tiifu and Zuri announce the arrival of Queen Kiara Makeway.png TiifuZuriQueenKiara.png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (118).png|Kiara with her advisors cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (119).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (120).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (121).png Bowtoyourqueen.png Ohbut.png Notus.png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (122).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (123).png Bungastopbowing.png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (124).png|Kiara asks Bunga to stand up cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (125).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (126).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (127).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (128).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (129).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (130).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (131).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (132).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (133).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (134).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (135).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (136).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (137).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (138).png|Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (139).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (140).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (141).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (142).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (143).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (144).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (145).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (146).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (147).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (148).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (149).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (150).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (151).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (152).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (153).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (154).png|Tiifu and Zuri's excitement for Queen Kiara's first decree cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (155).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (156).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (157).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (158).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (159).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (160).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (161).png|Fuli teases Kion cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (162).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (163).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (164).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (165).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (166).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (167).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (168).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (169).png|Simba roars at Zazu cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (170).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (171).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (172).png|Nala comforts Simba cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (173).png|Simba nudges Nala's cheek cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (174).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (175).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (176).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (177).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (178).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (179).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (180).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (181).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (182).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (183).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (184).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (185).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (186).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (187).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (188).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (189).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (190).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (191).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (192).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (193).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (194).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (195).png|The Lion Guard escapes the bees cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (196).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (197).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (198).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (199).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (200).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (201).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (202).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (203).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (204).png|The Lion Guard collides with the elands cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (205).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (206).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (207).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (208).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (209).png|Lion Guard reports to Queen Kiara cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (210).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (211).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (212).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (213).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (214).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (215).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (216).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (217).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (218).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (219).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (220).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (221).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (222).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (223).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (224).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (225).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (226).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (227).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (228).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (229).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (230).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (231).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (232).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (233).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (234).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (235).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (236).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (237).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (238).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (239).png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu watch Aminifu's herd pay their respects cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (240).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (241).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (242).png|Simba and Nala embrace cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (243).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (244).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (245).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (246).png|A young elephant places a flower on Aminifu cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (247).png|Ma Tembo and an elephant calf cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (248).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (249).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (250).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (251).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (252).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (253).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (254).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (255).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (256).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (257).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (258).png|Mzingo bows to Queen Kiara cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (259).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (260).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (261).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (262).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (263).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (264).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (265).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (266).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (267).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (268).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (269).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (270).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (271).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (272).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (273).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (274).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (275).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (276).png|Mufasa appears to his grandson cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (277).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (278).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (279).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (280).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (281).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (282).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (283).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (284).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (285).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (286).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (287).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (288).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (289).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (290).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (291).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (292).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (293).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (294).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (295).png|Ma Tembo announces Simna cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (296).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (297).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (298).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (299).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (300).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (301).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (302).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (303).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (304).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (305).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (306).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (307).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (308).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (309).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (310).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (311).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (312).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (313).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (314).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (315).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (316).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (317).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (318).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (319).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (320).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (321).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (322).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (323).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (324).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (325).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (326).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (327).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (328).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (329).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (330).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (331).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (332).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (333).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (334).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (335).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (336).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (337).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (338).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (339).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (340).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (341).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (342).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (343).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (344).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (345).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (346).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (347).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (348).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (349).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (350).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (351).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (352).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (353).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (354).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (355).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (356).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (357).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (358).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (359).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (360).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (361).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (362).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (363).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (364).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (365).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (366).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (367).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (368).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (369).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (370).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (371).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (372).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (373).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (374).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (375).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (376).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (377).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (378).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (379).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (380).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (381).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (382).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (383).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (384).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (385).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (386).png cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (387).png Category:Gallery Category:Episode Gallery Category:Season One Gallery Category:Can't Wait to be Queen Gallery